1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrode active material layer, an electrode body, a lithium-ion secondary battery, a method of producing an electrode active material layer, and the like.
2. Related Art
Layered crystal such as lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2), lithium nickel oxide (LiNiO2) and graphite is able to increase an electrode reaction through insertion/extraction (intercalation/deintercalation) of lithium ions within the layer, and is thus widely used as a positive or negative electrode active material for lithium secondary batteries (e.g., see JP-A-8-180904).
JP-A-8-180904 is an example of related art.
However, with an electrode active material layer made from an electrode active material of layered crystal, insertion/extraction of Li ions from an electrolyte does not readily occur since intercalation layers within the crystal are oriented parallel to the electrode active material layer (current collector layer), giving rise to the problem of low active material utilization and low capacity.